


海贼王三大将同人

by missyu



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyu/pseuds/missyu
Kudos: 14





	海贼王三大将同人

“嗯……呃……啊！”

略微沙哑的嗓音不断的呻吟着，库赞按着劲瘦的腰身用力的冲刺，温热的甬道包裹住他的欲望，他感受到了温暖就会忍不住更加渴望。

“学长……”库赞看着身下的人，波鲁萨利诺闭着眼睛忍耐着敏感点被不断撞击的快感，赤裸的躯体，肌肉紧实有力，健康的小麦色的皮肤上挂着汗珠，胸膛上下起伏着，库赞的眸色更加深沉，波鲁萨利诺这副样子，实在是太过性感。

库赞俯下身体，他张嘴咬住波鲁萨利诺的耳垂轻轻舔舐，波鲁萨利诺怕痒似得偏头躲避着，他睁开眼亲吻了一下库赞，甬道微微收缩无声的催促着，库赞吻住波鲁萨利诺的唇加快了动作。

“波尔……波尔……”库赞看着波鲁萨利诺。

“库赞……”波鲁萨利诺回应着库赞的呼唤。

库赞将欲望抽出，他抱住波鲁萨利诺换了姿势，他希望波鲁萨利诺看着自己，在这片欢愉中，除了更近的距离，波鲁萨利诺的眼中能够有自己的身影，但波鲁萨利诺的呼唤已经让他感受到安定，他不再如同坠落渊底的尘埃只能接受被动的落地，只要波鲁萨利诺呼唤自己，他就能够镇定下来，不会再迷茫，而现在，他只想用紧贴着波鲁萨利诺脊背的姿势更加深入，温热的通道更多的包裹他的欲望，这一刻，他们离得如此的近。


End file.
